No More Dog's
by thatsonofabitchamerica
Summary: Sakura has gotten bored so she calls her boyfriend Heracles to come over, only for him to not be there on time to stop a surprise from a overly hyper dog. Sucky description, but a better story.


Sakura yawned and brushed her raven black hair behind her ears and sighed wearily. There was never anything to do anymore, so she had called over her boyfriend Heracles. But it had been an hour since she called and he STILL wasnt there. She was starting to get sad and worried. Had he just forgotten, or was he in some horrible accident on the way? "I just dont know..." she murmured quietly to herself as she began to walk in her front yard. Suddenly, there was a loud bark. She quickly spun around to see a sandy blonde dog, his long tounge lolling carelessly out of the side of his mouth as he ran torwads her, his eyes wild. Sakura knew that you werent supposed to run away from dogs when they chased you, but she was super terrified, and broke into a run. As soon as the dog saw her run, his brown eyes widened and he barked playfully and caught up to her, snapping his jaws down on her komono and pulled her to the ground. He wasnt necasarilly being vicious, he was just WAY too hyper and rough. She yelped as she was pulled to the ground, hitting her face hard into the dirt and her nose began to bleed. The dog yapped happily and tugged at her komono some more, ripping holes in it. The black haired Asian girl cried, her body shaking with sobs. The dog playfully nipped at her arms and legs, jumping on her and licking her face. He wa Sakura wasnt enjoying this AT ALL. Infact, she was completely terrified. Suddenly, the dog was lifted- okay, more like thrown off of her "You filthy, savage mutt, go home! FLEABAG, !" Heracles yelled, full of rage. The hyper dog whimpered, lowering his head and ran off with his tail tucked underneath him. Sakura brought her knees up to her chest and burried her face in her arms, tears rolling down her dirt stained face and blood dribbled down her chin as her nosebleed got worse and she sobbed loudly. The Greek gave her a long sympathetic look and kneeled down by her, taking her in his arms "Oh my poor baby...Its alright, its okay..." he cooed softly, running his fingers threw her soft and short raven black hair. He gently lifted her up in his arms bridal style and carried the sobbing Japanese girl into her house and sat her on her bed. By the time she was on the bed, she had stopped sobbing and just sniffled, wiping some of her tears away from her cheek with the back of her hand. Heracles held her chin between his fingers and tilted her head up, looking into her tearfilled eyes "Sakura. Please don't cry, agapi mou" he whispered softly, brushing a strand on hair behind her ears with his other hand. Sakura looked back into the Greeks olive green eyes, sniffling "I rove you, Heracles...Thank you," she murmured softly and she slipped her arms loosely around his neck and pressed her lips to his. The Greek smiled into the kiss as he returned the kiss, slipping his arms around her waist. Heracles slowly pulled away and kissed her playfully on the nose "Lets get you cleaned up," he said with a wink and he walked into her bedroom bathroom. As he opened her cabnet to get a washcloth, he blushed slightly as he saw large condoms...just his size. Along with some other naughty items, of course. He grinned and stuffed three in his pocket "We can use these later," he murmured to himself, smirking grimly "Huh? Wh-What was that, Greece-San?" the Japanese girl called out from the other room. She sounded a bit nervous. Heracles smirked. She was afraid he would see all her naughty items "Eh...Nothing, omorfi," he called back, chuckling softly. He quickly grabbed a washcloth, wetting it a little bit with warm water and he walked back into the room where Sakura was and began gently wiping the dirt off of Sakura's cheeks and face "I'm sorry I was late. If i wasnt late, this would of never happened," he murmured, kissing her forehead tenderly. The Japanese shook her head "No Greece-San, theres nothing to apologize for. I understand, i should of not gone outside," she replied, shyly reaching up and tugged on his curl. Heracles moaned with pleasure, and dropped the washcloth, slipping his arms around Sakura's waist "Mmn...Dont tease me, Sakura," he whispered in her ear, kissing the sentitive skin. The Japanese let out a shy moan and wrapped her arms around the Greek, clentching the back of his shirt as she laid her head on his chest "Ai shi teru," she whispered softly. Heracles smiled and kissed the top of her head, using one hand to run his fingers threw her black silky hair "Watashi mo anata o aishite," he replied back in Sakura's native language. Sakura smiled widely as Heracles used her language and gently pulled him ontop of her so that he was pinning her to the bed. She blushed light red at what she had done, but the Greek just smirked and ran his fingers across her cheek and down to her neck and right breast. The Japanese moaned at his touch, her eyes half lidded "Looks like we'll be using these," the Greek said with a smirk as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. Sakura's hand flew over her mouth and her cheeks turned a dark shade of red "...So you did find them..." she murmured, looking to her right in embaressment. Heracles chuckled softly, grinning as he gently took her chin between his fingers and turned her head torwads his, looking into her dark brown eyes "And i'm glad I did," he replied, licking his lips and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers.

Heracles moaned as he slowly pulled out of Sakura, panting softly. He took of the condom, tying a knot in it and he threw it away, collapsing down beside the panting petite Japanese girl. He smiled and stared lovingly into her dark brown eyes and she stared lovingly back into his olive green ones "I love you..." he whispered softly, pulling her into a sleepy embrace. Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his chest "I rove you too," she whispered softly back to him just before her eyes closed and she drifted off into a sleep. Heracles smiled down at her sleeping frame before yawning sleepily "No more dogs, from now on," he whispered to her, even though he knew she couldnt hear him. He kissed her forehead and leaned his cheek against the top of her head, falling into a peacefull sleep. The sleeping couple had a peacefull sleep, with hopefully, no dreams about dogs...Hopefully.


End file.
